Gaonim of all Elam
The Gaonim of all Elam is the supreme administrative body of all the jews living in Elam . The head of the body bears the title of Gaonim as an official title . List of Gaonim * Nun ben Kenaz 700-690 (established as the titular overlord of all Jews in Elam , including the Exarch of Susa and Alabarch of Anshan . His powers were only ceremonial and the experiment to further weaken the Jewish power structure was only a partial sucess) * Moses ben Nun 690-671 * Ehud ben Nun 671-667 * Gideon ben Moses 667-657 * Abimelech ben Ehud 657-642 (had his cousin and predecessor deposed and executed) * Jephtah ben Abimelech 642-638 (assasinated on the orders of his brother and sucessor, Jair) * Jair ben Abimelech 638-631 * Natronai ben Jair 631-618 * Gideon II. ben Jair 618-613 * Meir ben Gideon 613-587 * Moses (II.) ben Meir 587-562 * Ehud II. ben Moses 562-526 * Aaron ben Ehud 526-497 * Josiah ben Aaron 497-455 * Abiathar ben Josiah 455-431 * Jair II. ben Abiathar 431-396 , opossed by : * Isaac ben Abiathar (in Awan) 431-425 and : * Elhanan ben Abiathar (in Shimashki) 430-422 * Ehud III. ben Jair 396-368 * Moses III. ben Ehud 368-341 * Aaron II. ben Moses 341-320 * Ezra ben Aaron 320-298 * Moab ben Ezra 298-271 * Berachel ben Moab 271-243 * Naamath ben Berachel 243-213 * Aaron III. ben Naamath 213-178 * Gadin ben Aaron 178-142 * Melus ben Gadin 142-95 * Madonu ben Melus 95-51 BC * Moab II. ben Madonu 51 BC-47 AD * Sheva ben Moab 47-53 AD * Ehud IV. ben Sheva 53-72 AD * Nahor ben Ehud 72-113 * Aaron IV. ben Nahor 113-145 * Ezra II. ben Aaron 145-175 * Cheref ben Ezra 175-206 * Pildash ben Cheref 206-251 * Benon ben Pildash 251-283 * Ehud V. ben Benon 283-314 * Mechi ben Ehud 314-339 * Opher ben Mechi 339-370 * Benon II. ben Opher 370-403 * Hazo ben Benon 403-437 * Yifi ben Hazo 437-463 * Aaron V. ben Yifi 463-499 * Anamlech ben Aaron 499-526 * Benon III. ben Anamlech 526-561 * Moab III. ben Benon 561-588 * Josiah II. ben Moab 588-623 * Mevassar ben Josiah 623-657 * Abiathar II. ben Mevassar 657-690 * Natronai II. ben Abiathar 690-718 * Chesed ben Natronai 718-743 * Ehud VI. ben Chesed 743-772 * Abraham ben Ehud 772-813 * Mevassar II. ben Abraham 813-826 * Natronai III. ben Mevassar 826-871 * Ehud VII. ben Natronai 871-899 * Moab IV. ben Ehud 899-923 * Aaron VI. ben Moab 923-944 * Chesed II. ben Aaron 944-968 * Jair III. ben Chesed 968-1013 * Abraham II. ben Jair 1013-1049 * Ehud VIII. ben Abraham 1049-1089 * Natronai IV. ben Ehud 1089-1104 * Josiah III. ben Natronai 1104-1126 * Abiathar III. ben Josiah 1126-1153 * Benon IV. ben Abiathar 1153-1185 * Opher II. ben Benon 1185-1210 * Ehud IX. ben Opher 1210-1242 * Anamlech II. ben Ehud 1242-1281 * Pildash II. ben Anamlech 1281-1303 * Josiah IV. ben Pildash 1303 * Abraham III. ben Pildash 1303-1344 * Moab V. ben Abraham 1344-1375 * Abiathar IV. ben Moab 1375-1411 * Josiah V. ben Abiathar 1411-1450 * Pildash III. ben Josiah 1450-1488 * Benon V. ben Pildash 1488-1517 * Ehud X. ben Benon 1517-1554 * Moab VI. ben Ehud 1554-1606 * Abraham IV. ben Moab 1606-1647 * Opher III. ben Abraham 1647-1696 * Natronai V. ben Opher 1696-1725 * Jair IV. ben Natronai 1725-1758 * Ehud XI. ben Jair 1758-1793 * Pildash IV. ben Ehud 1793-1826 * Abiathar V. ben Pildash 1826-1863 * Anamlech III. ben Abiathar 1863-(1890)